warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
House Wolfthorn
House Wolfthorn 'is an Imperial Knight House of the Questor Imperialis that has strong ties to the High Lords of Terra. The meritocratic society Wolfthorn's homeworld of Crusis ensures that their nobles are raised from the most able of the peasantry, this has created an unusual house where knightly title is not claimed through bloodline, but on one's own ability. Wolfthorn is a knightly household obsessed with merit and personal skill, always eager to sharpen their skills and prove their prowess in contests of arms. This obsession is tempered with a genuine love and respect for the Imperium and its subjects, with each knight honored and humble to be one of the Emperor's most noble champions. Not content to simply wait until they are needed House Wolfthorn always has several crusading forces plying the stars, signaling any beleaguered Imperial forces that their knights have arrived hungry for battle. House Wolfthorn however does have many more permanent alliances. The Knights of Wolfthorn's jolly nature and deadly precision have earned them the respect and friendship of local Imperial Guard regiments, Imperial Governors, Space Marine Chapters, and many more. Wolfthorn makes it known that at any time those that they call friends are in need, that they are one astropathic message away from support. House History The venerated and noble knights of House Wolfthorn eagerly bend their knee in service to Emperor, for they were found in the earliest days of the nascent Imperium. No sooner had they been gifted with new suits and the sacristans of the Mechanicum did they stride out upon the stars to fight in mankind's glorious Great Crusade. In that shining golden age of humanity the brave knights of House Wolfthorn cemented their names and legacies among the stars, known by all for being daring and cunning pilots of consummate skill. However the horrific betrayal of Horus put that skill to the ultimate test, when the House was forced to combat their fellow knights in the terrible conflicts that followed. Once the furious knights finishing extolling bloody retribution on the traitorous knight houses in the Great Scouring that proceeded the Horus Heresy, did they finally return to their verdant world of Crusis, pledging to answer the call of the Imperium and wreak vengeance on the Emperor's foes. Crusis, home of Monsters and Men Gleaming towers of stone and marble rise tall into the air, long banner sof white, green, and gold flutter in the air as the people of Crusis live their lives surrounded by massive walls studded with gun towers. The six strongholds of Crusis each contain the grand and formidable fortresses of House Wolfthorn in the center of their thick walls. While inside these granite fixtures the common people of Crusis live safe comfortable lives with modern amenities, on the outside thick mist covered jungles, desolate badlands, and dark briny oceans contain monsters of the most horrific and perverse of nightmares. The Knights of Wolfthorn lead troops of loyal and well equipped Men-At-Arms beyond the walls in order to maintain the peace and safety of the strongholds. Here young knights first cut their teeth in combat and even grizzled veterans of the most ancient knights keep their skills razor honed in defense of their home and subjects. Crucian society is that of a Meritocracy. When young the people of Crusis are tested and evaluated, the greatest are elevated above the peasentry to that of the nobility, which make up around ten percent of the population. Those that do not achieve this high standard are assigned jobs based on their particular talents and skills. The Nobility are then further tested, they serve in the most important roles of the strongholds, and it is from the nobility that the armed forces of Crusis are recruited. These "Men-At-Arms" are equpped with carapace armor modeled after the noble warriors of old, and powerful las-locks and melta-tipped hunting lances. These troops pledge their service to House Wolfthorn and risk their lives with pride beyond the protection of the strongholds and across the galaxy alongside their knightly masters. Unequaled Skill Knights of House Wolfthorn live, fight, rise, and fall based purely on their own merit and skill. To become one of these fearsome avatars of war each stronghold hold the greatly honored tradition of tournies. These tournies are part entertainment spectacle and part grueling contest for placement in society. There are several layers and types of tournies. At it's most basic level the best and brightest of the Men-At-Arms compete in ritualized combat against each other. The victors are then allowed to join House Wolfthorn as pilots of Armiger combat walkers. The next type of tournie sees these ambitious Armiger venture out alone into the wilds to survive for one month. Those that do are alone to undertake their Ritual of Becoming to become full Knights and champions of the Imperium. From here tournies are not regular events but rather direct challenges and duels between Knights. Any Knight can challenege another for positions of rank or prestige, thus the ranks of House Wolfthorn remain fluid and ensure only the strong become Barons and leaders of the strongholds. The final and most important tournie is held every ten years and sees the current High King step down from his rank and rejoin his fellow Barons as an equal, then all six Barons enter a sacred and ancient arena deep in the most inhospitable part of Crusis' wilds. The Barons the compete in contest against each other until only one has not yielded, that Barons then becomes the next High King for another decade. The cuurent High King Terris has ruled for an impressive 28 years, and is a paragon for all the House stands for, even as the other Barons eye his throne. Machines of Rage As a ancient and revered member of the Questor Imperialis, House Wolfthorn deploys a variety of knights onto the battlefield. The bulk of the House is in its force of Armigers and in its standard lances. Wolfthorn uses both Armiger Warglaives and Helverins in combat, these young and ambitious nobles are placed under the wise stewardship of a Knight Preceptor, with each stronghold containing a Preceptor to train its next generation of Knights. The House's main combat lances primarily contain Paladin and Warden pattern Knights prized for their utility, although Gallant and Errant patterns are also represented. Each Baron is allowed to pilot one of the six ancient and honored Castigator pattern Knights. These ancient walkers serve as a Baron's badge of office and as a vehicle for their wrath. Each Baron has a handpicked group of elite pilots that are given the rank of Seneschal. These are a Baron's closest advisors and companions on a battlefield. Seneschals are some of the most skilled pilots in the House and thus pilot some of the rarest and most powerful of Knights. These include the Dominus pattern Castellan and Valiant walkers, Atrapos, Lancer, Acheron, and Porphyrion pattern Knights. There is only ever a dozen or so Seneschals per stronghold at a time, and they are the cutting edge of the House. Seneschals that pilot the Atrapos and Poryphion pattern walkers are grouped together under the direct command of the High King and are typically only deployed under special circumstances. A Court Resplendent The Nobles of Wolfthorn are the best Crusis have to offer, and spend their lives protecting their subjects and persecuting the foes of the Imperium. For this they are rewarded. Although the common folk of Crusis generally do not lack, the nobles when not crusading the stars, venturing out beyond the stronghold walls, or honing their skills in grueling training, enjoy the best the planet has to offer. They enjoy the finest of foods and clothing, and are held in the highest esteem by their subjects. However more important than anything to a knight of Wolfthorn is their own prowess and legacy. The temptation to abuse their station is kept in check by the fact that only the best are allowed to be knights, and no pilot would ever dare to suffer the shame and humiliation of being forced to retire before their prime has passed. Notable Campaigns * '''The Great Crusade (M31) '- The Knights of House Wolfthorn were discovered early in the Great Crusade. They eagerly bent their knees to the Emperor, and bolstered with the technology and Sacristans of the Mechanicum lent themselves to the massive conflict. * '''The Horus Heresy (005-014.M31) - Aghast at the horrific betrayal of Horus, House Wolfthorn threw themselves with never before seen fury into the conflict known as the Horus Heresy. Knight fought against Knight and the skill of House Wolfthorn was put to its greatest test. The House joined its loyal brothers in hunting down the remaining traitor Houses as they fled into the Eye of Terror in the event known as the Great Scouring. * The War of Recovery (104.M36) - Twelve full houses of Imperial Knights, including House Wolfthorn, accompany an expedition led by the Adeptus Mechanicus into the system of planets known as the Mortuam Chain. Despite the fighting against the region’s xenos overseers dragging on for more than a standard century, the campaign is ultimately a resounding success. Many human colonies are freed from alien servitude. This is an irrelevance to the Adeptus Mechanicus, compared to the priceless fragments of STC archeotech that are recovered. * Night of Shame (206.M40) '''- During a conflict against the Daemonic forces of Slaanesh House Wolfthorn suffered its greatest shame. During the battle two lances of Knights belonging to House Wolfthorn succumbed to the temptations of Slaanesh and went rogue destroying several of loyal Knights in the process. House Wolfthorn was forced to retreat but made a solemn vow even as they hung their heads in shame; they would never rest until these traitors were hunted down and destroyed. To this end the Mechanicum furnished them with several powerful and sinister Atrapos pattern Knights, whose cold desire to punish blasphemous affronts to the Machine God matched Wolfthorn's thirst for vengeance. * '''Crushing the Mecha-WAAAGH! (572.M41) - Led by House Raven, five different knightly houses, including House Wolfthorn and along with no less than a dozen Freeblades, halt the mechanised hordes of WAAAGH! Gluttok. Across several star systems, the Imperial Knights are able to counter the armoured columns of Battlewagons and looted tanks employed by the wily Gluttok. It is on the factory planet of Blastoom that the Warboss' Stompa Mob is at last brought to final battle. Leading his Exalted Court into the thick of the fighting, Grevan, the Iron Duke, smashes into wall of Ork walkers and uses his reaper chainblade to rip apart Gluttok's Stompa. It is later said that the Stompa's head was taken for display in the Keep Inviolate. * On The Trail of Traitors (883.M41) - Three entire knightly houses of which included House Wolfthorn join forces with the renowned tank ace, Commander Pask, and his Cadian 423rd Regiment to exterminate a Renegade Titan Legion. All of the Knights at Pask's disposal are deployed in one of the largest armoured conflicts in the Imperium's history. Knight Anthonis, of House Cadmus, wins much honour during the final battle, preventing Pask's Leman Russ Tank from being crushed beneath the mighty tread of the Traitor Warlord-class Titan, Endless Hate, by blasting apart the war engine's descending leg scant moments before impact. Pask survives to lead his force to a great Imperial victory. * The 13th Black Crusade (995.999.M41) - Houses Krast and Arokon join the Imperial forces rushing to reinforce the Cadian Gate against the Chaos hordes spewing forth from the Eye of Terror. The inbound Knights of House Arokon are feared lost amid the fierce etheric tides of Warp Storm Baphomael. However, news soon filters back to the Imperium that four household detachments of Knights bearing Arokon's colours have been seen taking the fight to the Forces of Chaos, shattering two large formations of Iron Warriors siege tanks with righteous fury. All told, a dozen knightly houses rush to reinforce the Cadian Gate, of the Knights detachment sent by House Wolfthorn only Sir Morris and Lady Lorraine survive, presenting one of the largest single losses of Knights in the House's long history. * The Indomitus Crusade (999.M41-111.M42) ''' - Upon hearing of the return of Robot Gulliman, and the formation of his vast armada to stabilize the Imperium following the opening of the Great Rift, House Wolfthorn eagerly joined in service to the Emperor's avenging son. In the following century of vicious combat almost an entire generation of House Wolfthorn arose fighting in the greatest conflict since the Horus Heresy. Although the fighting was brutal and losses commonplace the Knights of House Wolfthorn rejoiced a the new challenges and foes being broken upon their blades. Notable House Wolfthorn Knights ''Paragon of Merit''' ''- High King Terris' Knight Castigator ''Iron Cestus ''- Sir Darric's Knight Warden ''Ragnarok ''- Sir Armando's Knight Valiant Duty Immemoria'l ''- Sir Morris' Knight Preceptor ''The Consummate''' ''- Lady Lorainne's Knight Castigator ''Lupus Fame ''- Sir Cristaan's Knight Crusader Notable House Wolfthorn Personnel High King Terris- '''Lucan Terris is the current High king of House Wolfthorn. A pilot of unequaled skill who when not making war across the stars rules the planet Crucius from his throne on the island stronghold of Santa Aquarius. Which is a sprawling artificial landmass in the middle of Crucius' largest ocean. Terris earned his crown in the brutal conflicts of the waning days of the Indomitus Crusade. A conflict upon which the current generation of House Wolfthorn has earned most of their victories and honors. Now that the conflict has drawn to a close Terris gazes out at a galaxy torn asunder and is content that he and his knights will have no shortage of opportunities to prove themselves. Baroness '''Lorraine- '''At nearly two hundred years of age '''Baroness Lorraine is currently the oldest pilot in House Wolfthorn and her reign of the stronghold Paramis has lasted an unprecedented eighty uninterrupted years. Although at an advanced age her talents in both war and politics have given her plentiful access to the high-end rejuvenat treatments that are very common amongst the most prominent of Wolfthorn's nobles. Her diminutive appearance is deceiving as she remains as sharp as any other knight in the house, a point which has been driven home in many duels to those who would take her title. '''Sir Cristaan- '''Sir Cristaan was at one point a rising star in the chapter. During the final days of the Indomitus Crusade he served as seneschal to Baron Ollander and was pilot of the Knight Valiant ''Ragnarok. ''However sensing the great conflict was coming to an end he disobeyed orders and threw himself into battle against a powerful Slaanesh Keeper of Secrets. This brash act almost cost him his Knight, life, soul, and most importantly his honor. As punishment his was stripped of his title of Seneschal and transferred to the stronghold of Paramis under the command of Baroness Lorraine. After bonding with his new Knight Crusader Lupus Fame, he undertook a crusade of penance. Undertaking a oath of service to the Void Knight chapter of space marines, where he has fought for the past 18 years. House Colors The Knights of House Wolfthorn proudly bear the colors of White and Green edged with brass upon their knights, with the sombre color of black representing their loyalty to the Imperium. House Arms The coat of Arms of House Wolfthorn is a wolf ahead snarling among a bed of thorns representing the brutal wilderness of their home of Crusis, flanked on either side by the sweeping wings of the Imperial aquila, representing the close association the House has with the High Lords of Terra.